


Marvel stories

by revengerodinson



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 17:45:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14477922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revengerodinson/pseuds/revengerodinson
Summary: *DON'T READ IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN INFINITY WAR*Most of these are probably gonna be somewhat sad cause my brain likes to be like thatSome will be happy though... HopefullyWarnings will change later on(also on my wattpad dammedthxng)





	Marvel stories

(I just seen infinity war and my brain decided to make this prompt  
And Tony and Nebula got back to earth thanks to Wong somehow. Don't question it)  
May was terrified. She had just witnessed so many people on the streets turn to dust. Literally, she was in her apartment hoping to hear something from her nephew, Peter, when she heard screaming in the streets and she was a helicopter almost crash into the building. She raced down the stairs and onto the street to see a man using- more like producing something orange to made a tunnel and she seen an man and... A thing, she wasn't sure if it was human or not but it was blue walk through it. She knew this man. It was Tony, he must know where Peter is so she started running towards him, the blue thing, unknown to May that it was Nebula, adoptive daughter of Thanos, the mad Titan and the one responsible for everyone on the streets to vanish. Tony was talking on the phone, hoping to get a hold of his fiancee Pepper but she wasn't picking up and Tony was barely keeping it together cause he couldn't loose her too. It didn't help that Nebula has noticed May running towards them and had to point it out to Tony whose face fell and he mumbled "Shit, Peters aunt" which left her kinda confused cause she thought he was talking about Quill but Tony was talking about the innocent young boy who had just vanished from his arms. Nebula took it upon herself to tell May cause she felt that it would be easier on Tony cause Tony felt like it was his fault that Peter was gone. When May was told she completely broke down and would have fallen to the ground if Nebula wasn't there to hold her up and she didn't really know what to do so she just patted her back and quietly said "Thanos will pay for taking away the lives of innocent people, that I can promise you"


End file.
